In My Daughter's Eyes
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Waking up without Sarada in her crib, Yukie, Jordan and others are desperately looking for the 4 month old baby who was stolen from the crib overnight. (Co-written with xXBalorBabeXx!)


_**A/N: Made up a new story overnight, since I was bored and needed more Yukie and Jordan stories!**_

_**I only own my characters, but Amanda Balor and Liam Balor belongs to xXBalorBabeXx!**_

* * *

4 month old Sarada was in her mother's arms as they were downstairs in the living room of their cottage home. Yukie had the TV on as she was fixing Sarada's brown hair up in two ponytails using two red pom pom hair ties, before the four month old was playing with her.

"Yeah, you like the pretty nails, don't you, baby girl?" Yukie asked as she had a smile on her face, while Sarada was gripping onto her mother's fingers that were painted in Essie's Bikini So Teeny.

Sarada started giggling while showing her mother's smile, knowing that she loved the color of Yukie's names.

"Maybe one day, when you get older, I'll paint your nails and even your toes in any color you want, kiddo." Yukie responded, and Sarada cooed in agreement.

Yukie heard her Samsung Galaxy S10+ chimed, before seeing a text message from Jordan who was heading to sleep now.

_'Heading to sleep early, Love. How is our little girl? Is she all dressed for bed?'_

Yukie exited out of the message app, before heading into the camera app and decided to take a selfie of her and Sarada wearing their pajamas.

Sending it to Jordan, Sarada was looking up at her mother, wandering why she was taking a picture for, which made Yukie smile down at the four month old's curiosity.

"That was for Daddy. He will be home tomorrow so he can give you kisses and hugs, cutiepie." Yukie responded before she grabbed the white IPad Air 3 until she went into an application that shows the cameras inside and outside of the house.

But somehow, all the camera views are showing _'Video Lost'_ in white with the screens are black, until she saw a message saying _'Having problems, contact us.'_ before Yukie closed out of the application and putting the IPad Air 3 back on the coffee table.

Hearing her Samsung Galaxy S10+ chimed, Yukie saw another text message from Jordan.

_'There's my little lass. She's looks sleepy, Love.' _

As Yukie was about to text him back, before she saw a tweet post from her fiancee's Twitter page and saw the picture along with the caption _'Can't wait to see my loving family when I get back home.'_

Smiling at the post, Yukie touched the like button before texting Jordan through messages.

'We will be waiting for you, Babe. I love you, and goodnight.'

Getting up from the couch, Sarada started yawning before Yukie noticed her slowly closing her blue eyes as she was trying to fight it.

"Little girls like you need your sleep. Daddy won't come home faster unless you go to dreamland along with your cousin, Liam." Yukie responded, as she climbed up the stairs and walked towards Sarada's nursery that's across the hallway from hers and Jordan's bedroom.

Turning on the lights, Yukie was looking around Sarada's nursery before she'd found the four month old's stuffed panda bear at the changing table. Looking down at Sarada, she was already asleep in her arms before putting her down in the white convertible crib.

_'She's already out like a light. Are you seeing this, big brother? Your little niece is such an angel.' _Yukie thought to herself, after covering Sarada with an polka dotted embroidered blanket that had _'Sarada Cayleigh' _on one end of it which happens to be a gift from Jordan's mother.

Placing a kiss on top of Sarada's brown hair, Yukie used this opportunity to take another picture of her before saving it onto her phone as the four month old started snoring quietly.

"Goodnight, baby. Mommy loves you." Yukie whispered before turning off the lights and leaving the nursery.

_**Five Hours Later…**_

_The Dragon Of Jerusalem_ played as Yukie woke up to hearing her phone alarm going off. Slowly grabbing her phone and looking at the glowing screen, the 31 year old mother can see 'Night Feeding' on the screen.

Yukie turned off the alarm before she started yawning loudly, and placed the phone back on the nightstand. Turning to her right, Yukie reached up and turn the lamp on before her grey eyes were looking at a picture frame that was on her nightstand.

The picture was taken after when Sarada came home from the hospital as Yukie was holding the four day old baby in her arms while Jordan was looking down at her with a smile on his face when Sarada's small hand gripped onto his index finger.

Yukie smiled at the picture, before she managed to get up from the bed and started fixing her black tank top and red and black plaid pajama pants. Grabbing a grey cardigan to cover her cold arms, Yukie walked towards Sarada's nursery before turning on the lights.

"Sarada, baby… It's time for your-" Yukie started to say before her grey eyes widen in shock to see that Sarada wasn't in the crib. "Oh god! Sarada! Sarada Cayleigh, where are you?" She called out, after pulling the blanket out of her crib and started looking around the nursery… until she realized that a four month old baby can't just pop out of their hiding spot at their age.

_'What am I thinking?! No baby like Sarada can crawl, climb, or jump out of the crib at that age! But… I remember putting her in her crib… Sarada… where are you?!' _Yukie thought as she started crying and start dialing 999 on her Samsung Galaxy S10+...

* * *

_**A/N: The Dragon Of Jerusalem happens to be Jordan's entrance theme which I love so much along with Finn's Catch Your Breath!**_


End file.
